


Dinner Date

by isabeau25



Series: Wander Home [21]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Nod have a dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> There is a **huge** time jump between this one and [Just Another Night...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1454749) The events of the movie have occurred with a few changes, the most important of which is that Tara lives. Tara and Ronin are married, and they have their first child. Nod is Ronin's son, so he lives with them.

Nod had barely gotten his boots off when he heard the baby start to cry.

“I’ll get her,” Nod called, heading towards the nursery without bothering to take his armor off.

“Thanks sweetie,” Tara’s voice came from somewhere down the hall.

Esme was in her crib, her face scrunched up and little fists waving in the air.

“That’s no way to say hello,” Nod smiled, scooping her up and cradling her against his chest, “you’re alright.”

Esme latched onto his armor and pressed her face against his shoulder, continuing her hiccupping sobs. Nod walked with her back to the main room, rubbing her back and bouncing her lightly.

“She’s probably hungry,” Tara called, “I’ll be right there.”

“No problem,” Nod flopped down on the couch and shifted the baby to cradle in the crook of his arm, letting her suckle on his finger.

She gummed at it happily and grabbed onto Nod’s hand, trying to fit more of his fingers in her mouth.

“How was your day?” Tara came into the room, barefoot and shaking down her hair.

“It was fine,” Nod shrugged, “nothing exciting.”

“That is what I hope to hear about all your days,” Tara sat down beside him and held her hands out for her daughter.

“You know,” Nod grinned as he shifted Esme over to her. “Ronin has these stories about when you two were young, and he said…”

“Quiet you,” Tara gave him a mock glare, “Essie isn’t old enough to hear those. I’m not even sure you’re old enough to hear those.”

Nod snickered, “how were negotiations?”

“Tedious, but successful,” Tara shifted Esme so she could nurse, “Esme was perfect. She cried every time the Willowbrooke representative got too long winded, and I had to take her out.”

“So she cried the whole time?” Nod cocked and eyebrow at her.

“They’re not that bad,” Tara smiled, cooing down at Esme as she suckled.

“Better you than me,” Nod snorted.

“I don’t doubt that,” Tara nudged him playfully with her shoulder, “did you bring home anything for dinner?”

“No,” Nod shook his head.

“Do you think Ronin will remember to?” Tara asked.

“Probably not,” Nod laughed.

“Then you and I have a dinner date after Esme is done eating,” Tara smoothed back her daughter’s dark hair.

“I’ll go get changed,” Nod pushed himself off the couch with a yawn and a grin.


End file.
